1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mobile devices and in particular to distinguishing such devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and computer instructions for managing notifications on multiple mobile devices.
2. Background
Today, mobile devices are common place devices used for communication. People all over the world use mobile devices to communicate with each other. Mobile devices are used everywhere both in public, and private places. These devices include numerous features and applications in addition to allowing users to make and receive calls. These features allow users to store contact information, send and receive textual messages, play games, set and track appointments, and generate task lists.
Another feature of mobile devices is the ability to select and change ring tones used to alert a user of an incoming call. Many types of ringtones are available, and although ring tones are changeable, often times, different phones in the same area will use the same ring tone. For example, several mobile phones in a crowded public area such as a train station, airport, or shopping mall may make it impossible for users to distinguish whether the call is for them or another user with the same ring tone.